Labyrinth: The Next Generation
by hotaruchan2002
Summary: First Labyrinth fan fic, please, don't hate me
1. Default Chapter

Labyrinth Fan Fiction  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Jim Henson's movie Labyrinth. Lara, on the other hand, is my character, so please don't use her. I have to admit, David Bowie in the film has this certain thing about him. He's scary, and yet very attractive. He's evil, but sweet. I don't understand it, but here is the fan fiction.  
  
Labyrinth: The Next Generation.  
Lara sat on her bed, thinking about the day that just passed. She hated being single. All her friends were in long-term relationships, and she couldn't even get a date. This made her really angry and upset.  
"I wish I could escape this world. I wish someone would wisk me away from here. To another world where all my sorrows and pains are only distant memories. But, like that will ever happen." She said out loud. She got off her bed, turned off the lights, and went to bed. She was so tired, she didn't realize a pair of yellow eyes watching her. Those eyes belonged to a white barn owl. The owl flew off into the night. Little did Lara know what she had just done.  
When Lara woke up the next morning, she noticed something was different. Instead of being in her brass bed, she was in a four-poster, cherry wood canopy bed. Her sheets were silk and stuffed with feathers. The room was large, made of stone and had a big fireplace in front of the bed. She sat up and looked around the room for anything she knew. Just then the door opened and a man walked into the room. He was tall, had the strangest blond hair, and wore skintight black pants, a ruffled white shirt, and a very strange pendant. Lara clasped the blanket close to her chest.  
"Who are you?" Lara asked, looking at this strange man.  
"I am the one you asked for. You are in a land where all your sorrows and pains are distant memories." He answered.  
"I believe I asked for a name." Lara replied, smartly.  
"I am Jareth, Goblin King." He answered bowing his head.  
"Goblin king? That's just a stupid story my grandmother Sara would tell me. Something about a Goblin King who stole my great-uncle Toby, and how she had to go through a big maze to get him back. It was just a story." She said, brushing her hair, which resembled her grandmother's, behind her ear.  
" I knew there was something familiar about you. Sara was a wonderful girl. Toby was a great kid. Too bad she left and took him with her." Jareth said, taking a few steps closer to the bed.  
"You mean it really happened? You've got to be kidding me." Lara said, shaking her head.  
"Sure it is." Jareth said, making a glass ball float towards her. "Just watch." Lara gazed into the ball. She saw her grandmother as a young girl. Sara was a little younger than Lara was. She also saw her great-uncle Toby. She finally looked away, and the ball disappeared.  
"You're nuts. That could be anyone." Lara said, refusing to believe.  
"Fine, don't believe it. Feel free to explore the grounds. Breakfast is waiting down in the dinning hall." Jareth said, walking out of the room. Lara got out of bed slowly, and walked towards a giant cherry wood closet. She opened it, and saw several billowing ball gowns, a couple of long full-length skirts, a few blouses and two pairs of shoes. One pair was black pumps, the other were a pair of black riding boots. She picked out a black skirt with a black blouse and the riding boots. As she walked out of her room, she noticed two goblins guarding her room.  
"Um, excuse me, could you give me directions to the dinning room?" Lara asked one of the goblins.  
"Just go down the stairs, turn left and you shouldn't miss it." The goblin grunted. Lara took the way she was directed. She reached the dinning hall and was taken back by its granditure.   
After a quick breakfast, she found her way out of the castle, and into the city. AS she walked through the city, she noticed gates that led out of the city. She didn't know what was happening, but something propelled her out past the gates. There in front of her stood a tall tree. Growing on the tree were the most lush look peaches she had ever seen. Since she was still a little hungry, she reached out and picked one off the tree. As she bit into the peach, the flavour flooded her mouth. After that one bite, Lara dropped the peach as her mind went blank.  
Lara woke up looking around a large ballroom. She was wearing a long pale blue ball gown. It was off the shoulder with a billowing organza skirt. Her hair was curly with matching pale blue ribbons. Lara began to search around the room for someone, but she wasn't sure who she was looking for. Finally she found him. Jareth looked at Lara with worried eyes. He made his way towards her at a quick pace. When he finally got to her, he grabbed her hands and began to dance with her. She gazed blankly into his eyes, and he knew she was fading fast. As they danced, Jareth led them towards a clear, see through wall. When Lara's back was against the wall, Jareth extended his arms and pushed her into the wall. The wall shattered and Lara fell through. She fell down, down, down, and as she fell, her gown returned to what she was wearing before. As she hit something, she blacked out.   
She woke up with a start, and she sat up quickly. As she sat up, a damp cloth fell from her forehead into her lap. Lara looked around and realized she was in the same room that she had woke up in this morning.  
"It wasn't a dream Lara. All of this is real." A familiar voice said from beside her. She turned to see Jareth sitting on the side of the bed.  
"Then what just happened?" With the dancing and why did you push me?" Lara asked, looking for answers.  
"Remember that peach you ate? Well, that must have grown from the one your grandmother ate. I gave it to her so that she could forget about Toby. You ate one and you were going to forget. You aren't here to forget, just to get away. That's why I pushed you." Jareth explained.  
"You mean you saved me? You, the Goblin King?" Lara said with a laugh.  
"You only know me through stories. That's only one side of me." He paused, "How old are you Lara?"  
"I'm twenty. What about you? You don't look that old, but it's been fifty years since my grandmother was here." Lara said, examining Jareth with her eyes.  
"I can be as old as you want me to be. I lost count after a thousand though. You don't age here, that's the beauty of it." Jareth said, standing up and walking over to the end of the bed.  
"I have to admit, it is beautiful here. Although your city does need a little cleaning." She said with a giggle.  
"Well, feel free to explore the grounds again, but be a little more careful." Jareth said, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Realizing that she wasn't listening, Jareth gave up and walked out of the room. When Lara noticed he had gone, she gave a sigh, stretched and went back to daydreaming.  
Jareth sat on his throne, lost in thought.  
"What is this feeling I have? It feels weird. The last time I felt this way when Sara was here. I haven't felt this way in fifty years, and then when Lara walks into my life, the feeling returns." He said out loud. Just as he finished speaking, a glass ball floated towards him. He peered into it and saw Lara walking down the hall. She turned the corner and the ball floated away. It reached the door, and landed in Lara's hand. Jareth looked up and saw this happen.  
"How did you do that?" Jareth asked, looking Lara up and down.  
"I don't know, it just happened. All I did was look at it and it came to me. Why?" Lara asked, walking towards the throne and Jareth.  
"I figured I was the only one who could do that." Jareth said, then thought for a moment. Then he looked at her with a spark in his eyes. "Come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the library.  
"What's the rush? What do you want to show me?" Lara asked.  
"There is a prophecy about the Queen of Goblins. She is said to posses the same power as the king, which is me." He said as they entered the library. He went to a large, old book, and opened it to a certain page. There on the page, was an accurate sketch of Lara. As she read the words written, she realized it was talking about her. A distraught young woman who is fed up with love, that was the reason she was here. She backed away and fell into a chair. She couldn't believe it.  
"That is the strangest thing I've ever read. Are you sure you didn't write this just to keep me here?" Lara asked Jareth.  
"No, this is the truth. This is your destiny." Jareth said, walking over to her and kneeling in front of her. Lara tried to make sense of it all. She tried to stand, but every time she did, she would collapse back into the chair.  
"Take your time, but I should tell you one thing. If you decide to stay, that would require you to marry me. Choose carefully." Jareth said, leaving her to her thoughts. Lara made a list of pros and cons in her head. She wanted to go back and be with her friends, but she didn't want to be lonely. She would miss her family, but this was her destiny. Why did it have to be so hard? After a long consideration time, she had made up her mind. She walked confidently to the throne room to find a second throne beside Jareth's. She looked for a moment to find Jareth. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Jareth standing there.  
"I see you've made up your mind. What is your choice?" Jareth said, expecting to her that she had decided to go home. He would let her, but he would have the same pain that he had received when Sara had rejected him.  
"I am going to..."Lara started, and looked at Jareth. "To stay here and accept destiny." Jareth looked at her in shock. She reached out and brushed her hand down his cheek. "You know, I think I'm going to like it here, with you and all. I never realized how handsome you are. It's funny; I think I'm falling in love with you oh great Goblin king." Lara said, looking Jareth straight in the eyes. Jareth leaned forwards and kissed Lara. Lara didn't refuse it. She had never been kissed this way before. They broke apart, and Lara blushed. Jareth stepped out onto the balcony and all the goblins looked up at him and became silent.  
"Goblins, I have great news. The prophecy has come true! We will finally have a queen! Let me present Lara." Jareth said, leading Lara out onto the balcony. The crowd cheered and Jareth swept Lara off her feet into a kiss.   
The End, or is it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Labyrinth: The Next Generation  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: Thanks for the other reviews on the first chapter. That's what propelled me to write this second chapter. Like I said before, I do not own any of the characters accept for Lara, and maybe others that I create as I go along.  
  
Jareth and Lara stood in front of the thrones, fresh from saying their vows. Now, it was Lara's coronation. It was going  
to be a private ceremony. Only a certain few were in attendance. Then, after the coronation, Jareth and Lara were finally  
alone.  
"I love you Lara. You're what was missing from my life." Jareth said, looking into her green eyes.  
"I do to, and now you have to put up with me permanently." Lara said in an amused air. "Wow, what a long day. I'm bushed." She continued.  
"Then let's make our way to the bedroom. You will be sleeping in my bed right?" Jareth asked, not sure of the answer.  
"I guess so. That's what we're supposed to do, right?" Lara said, unsure of herself. She had dated before, but she still remained a virgin.  
"Well, that's normally what happens Aboveground after a wedding. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Jareth said, feeling Lara's uncomfortability.  
"Thanks. Well, show me to your room." Lara said, not wanting to have an awkward silence.  
"Alright." Jareth said, and before Lara realized what had happened, Jareth had scoped her up into his arms again, and was carrying her. After a short walk down a couple of halls that all looked similar, they reached an ornate wooden door. The door opened by itself, and Jareth carried Lara to the bed. The bed was similar to the one she had slept in, but it was larger. The drapes were a dark; almost blood red, that matched the sheets. The room itself was almost as big as the throne room, with a closet in one corner, and a fireplace in front of the bed. He gently laid her down on the bed, her dark brown curls framing her face. Jareth stared at her, then snapped out of it, realizing where he was staring. Lara didn't seem to notice; she was to busy looking elsewhere. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering towards his groin.   
"Lara? Lara? What's wrong?" Jareth asked, noticing she wasn't paying attention. Lara snapped out of it, and looked up at him.  
"Um, nothing, I was just... caught up in thought." Lara said, she started to blush and tried not to look too embarrassed. There was an awkward pause, and Jareth moved to the other side of the bed. Lara just lay there, looking up at the canopy. She wouldn't give in to temptation, she would not. Jareth lay down, but there was not much space between them. Lara could feel his warmth, and smell his musky scent. All that made her want to pounce on him, but she withheld those urges. What she didn't know was that Jareth was suppressing those same urges. When they finally did look at each other, their inner voices were silenced. Lara closed her eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. Jareth accepted it, and kissed back. Within seconds, they were all over each other.   
  
The next morning, Lara woke to find herself naked underneath the covers in Jareth's arms. All she could remember of last night was that it was amazing. She got out of bed, with the sheet wrapped around her. As she looked out the window at the sunrise, she didn't hear Jareth stir in bed. Jareth looked at her silhouette in the sunrise. It looked as though she glowed.   
"Beautiful sunrise, isn't it?" He said, breaking her concentration.  
"Good morning. Last night, was interesting, what I remember of it." Lara admitted, walking back to the bed. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on, we have a busy day ahead of us. You still have to prepare me to be queen." Jareth looked at her in wonder. She was amazing, and she would make an amazing queen. They both got dressed, and headed down to the throne room.  
  
A couple of months later, Lara had finally got the hang of the way things worked in the Underground. As she was busy getting dressed one morning, Jareth couldn't help realize that Lara's stomach had been getting progressively bigger. Lara noticed her staring at her stomach.  
"Jareth, sweetie? What's the matter?" Lara asked in concern.  
"Nothing, you just seem to be growing. Or, at least your stomach is." Jareth said, cautious of his words.   
"You know, I've realized that as well. I have been eating lately quiet a bit. Oh my god! I'm fat!" She cried, and threw  
herself on the bed, sobbing.  
"No, you're not fat. You've put on a few pounds, that's all." Jareth said, trying to comfort her. "Tell you what. We'll go  
see the town doctor. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you."  
  
"I'm pregnant?!?!?!" Lara screamed.  
"Yes your majesty. You are about two, three months along. I'll make sure to come visit you every month to see how things are going." The elderly female goblin said.  
"Thank you." Jareth said, holding his wife's hand. Lara sat there, not knowing what to think. She couldn't be pregnant. That was impossible. She was always careful. What happened? "Lara, are you coming?"  
"Huh? Yes, I am." Lara responded, snapping out of her trance.  
"Isn't that wonderful news Lara?" Jareth said, holding Lara's hand.  
"Huh? Yeah, I guess." Lara said in a distant voice. Jareth stopped her, turned her around to face him and looked her in the eyes. "I don't know the first thing about being pregnant. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother..." Lara rambled.  
"I'm sure you'll make a great mother. Just like you make a great queen and wife." Jareth reassured her. He gave her a quick hug and they continued their back to the castle. Once back at the castle, they resumed their work. The next morning, as Jareth made his way to the bathroom, Lara flew past him and slammed the door in his face. Great, he thought, morning sickness. Later that day, while they were working Lara began to become hostile towards Jareth.  
"Where are the papers?" Lara said, with an annoyed tone of voice.  
"I told you I don't have it." Jareth replied.  
"Then who does?!" Lara shouted. She started to pace around the room.  
"If I knew that, I would be getting it for you!!!" Jareth yelled, an angry expression on his face. Just then, Lara burst into tears and ran from the room. Jareth ran after her and found her on their bed. She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying and tears rolled down her face.  
"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me." She sobbed. Jareth sat down next to her and held her. They rocked back and forth, and sat there in silence. Finally, Jareth realized Lara was asleep. He gently laid her down on the bed and let her sleep. He sat down across from her. All he could wish for was that all of this would soon be over.  
  
His wish came true about six months later. All that torment, all those mood swings, and morning sickness. Jareth figured he was out of the woods, but he was wrong. It was even worse during the delivery. He had never seen her in so much pain. HE had never been in so much pain. Lara had requested that Jareth to be there and he held her hand while she gave birth. Lara almost crushed his hand she had squeezed so hard. The doctor didn't know who was worse. Jareth with his hand, or Lara giving birth. After a couple of hours, Lara gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 


End file.
